


Kavárna

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, prejudices
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Kavárna

Rudovlasá číšnice s drdolem na hlavě převzala další objednávku a zamřila k pultu. Za ním stála nová pracovnice, její kamarádka ze střední, milá ale snadno ovlivnitelná. Bloncka s úsměvem na tváři chystala komusi kafe a muffiny. Rudovlásak se k ní přidala.

V kavárně byl poměrně klid, ale již se blížila hodina, kdy se nahrne nejvíce zákazníků.

"Podáš mi ubrousek, prosím?" zeptala se Rudovláska. Pokládala dva hrnky čaje k zákuskům n tác, takže se nedívala na Bloncku, která nereagovala.

"No tak, co je?" Rudovláska znla trochu podrážděně. Když pohlédla na svoji spolupracovnici, zarazila se.

Bloncka se držela za límec a žmoulala si ho, což dělala vždy, když byla rozrušená či nervozní. Zírala přitom přes výlohu ven, aniž by mrkla.

"Co se děje?" zeptala se starostlivě Rudovláska, která venku nespatřila nic divného. A to má Ikebukuro  čeho vybírat.

"Jde sem.. přímo sem.." mumlala Bloncka. "Oh ne. Jsou tady oba."

"Huh?!" Rudovlásku začalo štvát, že neví o co jde, ale zároveň měla strach o svou společnici.

"Nejsem tady ani první týden.. a teď tohle."

"Oh, tak počkat." zarazila se Rudovláska. "Ty mluvíš o tamtěch dvou?" ujišťovala se.

Před kavárnou stála celkem už známá blonďatá dvojice, Shizuo a Vorona, kteří si prohlíželi nabídku dne.

"Samozřejmě! Víš kdo to je?! To je přece Ikebukurské monstrum a ona je prý stejná zrůda jako on!"

"Ale hlavně to jsou naši pravidelní zákazníci." pousmála se Rudovláska. Natáhla se pro ubrousky, které úhledně složila pod šálky. "Nezapomeň na práci." upozornila, než odešla se svojí objednávkou.

Bloncka poslechla. Přitom ale stále pozorovala blonďatý pár.

Shizuo otevřel dveře kavárny, aby mohla Vorona vstoupit a poté ji následoval do zadní části kavárny, kde vždy sedávali.

"Víš co by mě zajímalo?" prohodila Rudovláska, když už zase spolu stáli za pultem.

"Hmm?"

"Proč to dělají?"

"Cože?" Bloncka ji přestala vnímat na půl a tázavě na ní pohlédla.

"Ti dva. Chodí sem pravidelně každý čtvrtek a objednávají si to stejné. Dva jahodové řezy, mléčný koktejl a ovocný čaj. Už přes tři měsíce to stejné, ale přesto si vždy čtou nabídku dne."

"... Co to je sakra za otázku?" neudržela se Bloncka.

Rudovláska se jen pousmála.

"Argh! Proč jsi neřekla, že sem chodí?!"

"Huh? Mění se tím snad něco?"

"Vždyť to jsou Ty monstra!" zaskučela Bloncka.

"Hmm, možná." pokrčila rameny Rudovláska. "Ale teď to jsou rozhodně naši zákazníci, se kterými jsme nikdy neměli problém." dodala, než zamířila k blonďatému páru.


End file.
